It just felt right
by Orne
Summary: what happened to Cole adn Phoebe when they were possessed by Lulu adn Frankie?


This fic is during Lost and Bound, it supposedly happened before my other fic, "I'm nothing without you". You don't have to read it to understand this one, it's what went through Phoebe's and Cole's heads when they were possessed by Frankie and Lulu. It's kind of stupid I just needed to get it out of my head, it didn't stop nagging me. Happy reading, Hope you like it! (  
  
  
  
Phoebe tried to fight the possession, without avail. "leave me alone" she screamed, the ghost known as Lulu ignored her and continued to explore Phoebe's body. Phoebe could see herself in the mirror that Lulu was standing in front of, she was watching herself twirling and letting her hair down, it was the weirdest feeling, she saw herself doing things, she felt as if she were a spectator, she saw everything that happened but didn't have control over herself. She saw Cole come in, she saw him walk toward her, "no, Cole, no, It's not me!" she yelled, but he couldn't hear her, she felt his lips connect with her own and for one moment she felt right, she felt willing, but the moment he pulled away the despair came back. She saw a little black thing go into Cole and no longer saw him. She saw Frankie. That wasn't her Cole, she felt Cole fighting, she knew that they were on the same level only in different plains. She could hear him scream out in pain and desperation, trying to find her or someone that would help him. It was only a second later that it went away, the oblivion, she could see that Lulu was kissing Frankie and Phoebe gave in, searching for Cole in the body in front of her, and she did, she saw him, and he embraced her and kissed her, and told her he loved her. She felt her body swing around but she didn't care, she was with Cole, she felt safe. And in that instant she didn't care that she was possessed, she was with Cole, but it lasted to little, she needed the reassurance and Lulu and pulled away from Frankie. Her Cole was gone.  
  
Everything happened very quickly for both of them, Frankie had grabbed Piper's car keys and he was driving, although Cole's hands were on the steering wheel, his eyes were on the road but he wasn't in control.  
  
Frankie's hand wandered To Lulu's thigh in the passenger seat. She turned to him and smiled "before we head downtown, I think we should make a pit stop" she said, Frankie looked at her and smiled, he pulled into an empty Parking lot, over come with lust. He put the car into park and Lulu jumped on him, "Lulu!" he yelled, "it's been too long Frankie, I want you, I've missed you" she said kissing him, Frankie responded and he could feel the soul of the man responding, Cole also wanted this. Not because he was aroused but because he knew that it was right. It was the only way he could find Phoebe. To touch Lulu and kiss her was to kiss and touch Phoebe, it was the only way to feel safe behind this disowned body.  
  
Phoebe could feel Frankie caressing Lulu, there was really nothing she could do about it. But she saw Cole in the caresses, she felt him calling to her and she responded immediately. She felt his arms around her, she felt his head buried in her neck, whispering comforting words in low whispers that made her want to cry. "It's gonna be ok Phoebe" he said kissing her neck, "don't leave me, stay with me, she scares me, I don't want this" she said, Cole cupped her face with his hands. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this, I promise" he said, he kissed her mouth lightly, trying to prolong the flavor of her lips, so that when it came time to part ways he would still be able to taste her. "Cole don't leave me, please" she pleaded, it broke Cole's heart, but he couldn't. He knew that any moment now Lulu and Frankie would finish making love, and the connection between Cole and Phoebe would be gone, they would each be forced to retreat to their own pit of desperation. "we just have to hang in there, Piper will do something" Cole explained, he knew that neither of them would be able to do something, or they would've done it. "I love you" Cole whispered, he knew that Frankie was almost done, he could see Lulu buck under Frankie and Frankie gasping and breathing heavily. "no, no, it can't be over that fast, I mean, you always finish late, why is he finishing so early?" Phoebe asked desperate, she could feel that she and Cole would be separated very soon. "Goes to show you that it's not me who's controlling the body" Cole joked, he was glad that phoebe cracked a smile, although it was quickly replaced by a frown. "Don't leave me, Cole, don't let go, not yet" She pleaded, "I don't want to, but this is gonna be over soon" Cole said, "I just don't get it, why now? Why do we find ourselves and each other only in certain moments?" Phoebe asked, it was rather confusing to feel that she had no control over her body at some moments but when something that felt right was happening she somehow felt she was back in the cockpit. "I don't know, I don't… it's ending" he said feeling Frankie, "I know, I love you" Phoebe said, Cole looked at her and kissed her lips, "I love you too" he said, before he was yanked away from her, feeling so lost and wounded and knowing that Phoebe felt that way too.  
  
Frankie zipped up his pants and settled down in the drivers seat, "oh, Frankie, that was amazing, that body is very gifted" Lulu said arranging her hair and shirt, "oh, baby, you have no idea how yours is, I think these bodies are gonna take us places we've never dreamed of" Frankie said starting the car, "I really think that this time it'll work" Lulu said, "we'll make it work Lulu, I want to be back in this world, I wanna take care of you baby, you're mine now, these bodies are ours" Frankie explained.  
  
Phoebe cried silently inside of Lulu, especially when she realized their intentions were to rob and kill whatever they had to get married, out of all things. It was a bit ridiculous, but who was she to judge? She was stuck in her own body not being able to take control over it. She was just as ridiculous.  
  
She saw as they went into the jewelry store, as they plotted against the security guard. "run! Run away!!" she screamed but they couldn't hear her, it was hopeless to fight this thing, she was trapped. She saw all the actions occur as if she were in a movie theater, all she needed was the popcorn. She looked at the rings as one more spectator, admiring them, they were truly beautiful. The one that Lulu had picked out was very pretty, a little big but pretty. And the moment she slipped it on her finger, despite all the chaos, she felt right. The ring just felt right, maybe Piper was right, she was just afraid, but how could she be afraid of something that felt so amazing? This ring made her feel wanted, loved, committed and she loved the feeling. Why the hell was she so afraid of this? It felt beautiful, why didn't she want to marry Cole? It was so amazing, to know that everybody knows that you belong to somebody.  
  
She was unaware that Cole was feeling the same kind of right that she was. When the gun had touched Frankie's hand, he knew that he wanted this, well, not robbing a store and killing people, but he admitted mostly to himself that he missed it. He missed the powerful feeling, being admired and looked up to for being the ruthless demon that he was. He missed his powers, he missed being able to protect himself, to protect Phoebe, before his demon half was vanquished he always felt powerful and confident, now he sometimes felt he came off as insecure. But the gun, oh the gun, he was back in the driver's seat, he was back to being powerful, it excited him, it kind of aroused him to. To bad Phoebe wasn't into guns, they could have some good times imagining the victim and the cop, he would arrest her and than…that was off the point, the point was he liked feeling powerful, and somehow Frankie had brought that out in him.  
  
Everything else was a blur from there, Phoebe and Cole had lost hope in being saved, they had been to a bridal shop and picked out a dress, they had than barged into a church and threatened an innocent chapel, the poor man almost peed on himself from the fright., it had been so fast and they had to deal with it separately. Frankie and Lulu didn't have a quick truck bang, they hadn't kissed or anything, it was terrible, for both of them, they felt so lost without each other. Of course this experience served for both of them to realize what they wanted. Phoebe finally realized that she really wanted to marry Cole, she wanted to be a wife, to walk down the aisle with Cole, she wanted to be his forever. And Cole realized how badly he missed his powers but he also realized how badly he wanted Phoebe to marry him, and when Frankie had threatened the chapel he found himself routing for him, he wanted Lulu and Frankie to get married because consequently Phoebe and him would be married.  
  
When the "ceremony" had begun Cole was jumping for joy. He wanted to go through with it, he wanted it to happen so bad, he never realized that his excitement would be visible. Phoebe on the other hand was very, very nervous, and when he saw Frankie jump up and explain to Lulu that The "guy" inside him wanted this as much as he did, that pushed her over the edge, she didn't know why she was so nervous, she was shaking, but mostly of excitement, on some level she wanted to marry him, of course not like this, not like a possessed body, but she knew she wanted to marry him, it just felt right, it felt destined to happen. Again, the rush of events came, Darryl and Piper, the gunshot, Cole wounded, Frankie and Lulu disappeared, it was classic, ghosts had done whatever they wanted with their bodies and left Cole and Phoebe to clean up the mess. Thank god Leo arrived in time to save him, and after that, it just got better. It was finally time to tell Cole how she really felt. That smile on his face when she said yes, it was the best thing, it was so pure, his eyes almost watered, and Phoebe's obviously did too, I mean, she was the girl. It just felt right to say yes, it felt right to hug him, it felt right for Cole to go out and celebrate with Leo and Darryl they're engagement, it felt right for Phoebe to celebrate with her sisters and it felt right that night to make love with Cole, it felt right to make love with him as an engaged woman, as an engaged couple, it just… felt right. 


End file.
